The Only One Who's Been There
by jinyuy
Summary: Following Naruto’s fight with Sasuke in ch233, Naruto almost dies. Sakura realizes that the one she should have been caring about has been there all along while she obsessed over a heartless child. One shot [naruXsaku] May have a sequel.


Okay, I'm a sucker for Naruto X Sakura relationship stories. This one begins right as Chapter 233 ends, the chapter of the manga where the battle between Naruto and Sasuke concludes. It is just an alternate kind of timeline.

Following Naruto's near death from the battle, Sakura reanalyzes her friendships and comes to realize that the person she should have been caring for has been attempting to get her attention for so long. Please don't be too harsh.

Chidori met the Resengan. Blue blended with red for only a brief second before the resulting explosion engulfed the entire area. Trees were toppled. Rocks crumbled. Water was thrown in a circular, rippling tidal wave.

The water fell back into the river. Sasuke stood plainly over his fallen ex-teammate. His face was completely expressionless. He had beaten Naruto simply because his Hite-ate, his forehead protector, had taken just an ounce of his Resengan. "Naruto… I…"

Sasuke started to feel the pain of the curse in his left arm. He could barely move. It was choking him. _Dammit._ He heard shuffling not deep into the woods nearby. Someone was far too close. He'd be discovered if he didn't leave this instant. _Fine._

He fled as fast as he could, leaving no sign of him behind save for his fallen head protector with the scratch through the symbol of the leaf. He left Naruto, breathing raspy, shallow breaths as he coughed up blood. He had a gaping hole, a wound, in the middle of his chest. It had been torn by the Chidori attack. He was loosing far too much blood.

Kakashi dashed to his side and knelt down next to him. "Naruto…" he whispered. "Was I… too late?" He checked for any vital signs and saw that the boy was living… barely. Kyubi was having trouble keeping him alive even. All of the chakra was spent. Not even Kyubi remained strong.

He lifted him gently into his arms. "Don't die Naruto," he whispered. "Please… hang on for just a little longer. We'll get you fixed up."

Tsunade, Hokage of the hidden Leaf Village, was overseeing the care of the team sent to follow Sasuke and his captors. They were all in severe condition until only moments ago. They would be saved. They'd recover with time and therapy. She was glad they were okay.

But she was very unnerved that Naruto hadn't returned yet. _I'm afraid for you, Uzumaki Naruto… If you meet Sasuke… what will you do? You'll fight him, but you shouldn't have to… He's your best friend. I hope you're okay little Naruto. How can you become Hokage if you don't return safely to Konoha?_

Kakashi ran into the hospital, a bundle of orange in his arms. This bundle of orange was still leaking lots of blood from a mortal wound in his chest. "Tsunade-sama, please," gasped Kakashi. "Help him."

Tsunade's world stopped spinning. _Oh, no this can't be, no, no, no._ She ran to him and took Naruto into her own arms. Immedately, she started giving orders to all surrounding nurses and medical nins. She looked collected, calm, the result of much training and hiding her emotions as a nin. She was panicing in reality.

_Hold on Uzumaki Naruto_. She started treating him as fast as she could, pushing her abilities to her limits. She could not allow this kid to die. He didn't deserve it after all he'd already been through.

"Kakashi-sensei," asked Sakura innocently, having just walked in. "What's going on? Why are you covered in blood? What happened? … Did you find Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashit couldn't look up at her. The blood was still dripping from his fingertips onto the white, tile floor. His normally lazy expression, always emotionless, held more sadness and anguish than Sakura could handle.

"What happened Sensei?" asked Sakura more forcefully, taking him by the hand. "Where are they? Why are you covered in blood?"

Kakashi slowly looked up at a door in front of them. It was hanging wide open still. Sakura's gaze lifted to the open door and the struggling woman and nins inside. They were working tirelessly over the body of someone she couldn't completely see. All she could see was the familiar orange jumpsuit. She only knew one person who wore such.

"Is that Naruto's blood?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. "Tell me Kakashi?"

"What do you think?" asked Kakashi silently.

"_Come on, kid," said the Hokage in the other room, trying to keep Naruto alive. _Sakura looked at them still as she listened to her talk to the unconscious life form. _"Don't die Naruto. I need two units of blood STAT! He's lost too much! Please Naruto. Please, hang on just a while longer."_

Sakura was lost in her mind. _Naruto's dying? How?_ "Kakashi, what happened to him? Who did this to Naruto?" Kakashi tightly, painfully closed his eyes. "You're not answereing me Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled, crying. "Who did that to him!"

"Who do you think did it?" asked Kakashi back. "Surely you can figure it out."

"Sasuke," cried Sakura. "No, I can't believe it. He wouldn't. He couldn't!"

"He did, Sakura," answered Kakashi. "I know the technique that was used… because I taught it to him." Kakashi's free eye let slip a single tear. "Uchiha Sasuke has wounded Naruto motally with the Chidori attack. He doesn't have much of a chance of living."

"Don't say that!" shouted the now hysterical Sakura. She was sobbing. "Shut up! I refuse-to hear it! Sasuke would never!" Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her once.

"He did it Sakura," said Kakashi fiercely. "Sasuke attacked his own teammate. You have to accept it."

"I can't," sobbed Sakura, her knees weakening. They completely gave way, and Kakashi held her up as she let loose and cried into his shoulder. "Kakashi, why? Why did he do it?"

Kakashi let loose another tear, trying as hard as he could to not weep over his students. Even his training as an elite ninja wasn't enough to dam up the flood of emotion that swept over him.

"Is… he going… to die?" asked Sakura, still crying into Kakashi's chest.

"He might," said Kakashi weakly. "I don't know. It was a hard hit. He probably won't survive." Sakura sobbed weakly.

"Why, Sasuke?" she asked. "Why did you do that Naruto!"

Naruto awoke suddenly. He wasn't aware that he'd been unconscious for almost two weeks. Slowly, weakly he sat up. His stomach still hurt a lot. He pulled up the orange t-shirt he'd been clothed in, and he saw the scar, though faded, on his chest from where the Chidori tore his flesh apart.

He realized he was in the hospital wing of Konoha Village, which was brightly lit by the sunlight outside. He scratched his head. It hurt just to move even a little. "Damn," he muttered. Something stirred sharply in the corner next to his bed when he spoke. Naruto shifted a little too fast, causing more pain, and saw the beautiful, pink-haired Sakura looking sleepily up towards him as he sat in his bed.

"NARUTO!" she exclaimed. She looked dead tired, but it was wiped away by her joy. She jumped up and ran to his bedside and sat down next to him. "Naruto! I'm so glad you're awake. Are you okay?"

"I'm… kinda in a lot of pain," he said weakly. "And I'm really hungry."

"I'll get Tsunade in her immediately, and I'll go and get something from the Ramen bar right away," said Sakura quickly. She ran out, breathing heavily and quickly. "Tsunade!" Naruto heard her exclaim. "Naruto's awake! Hurry!"

That was the last he saw of Sakura for a while, but Tsunade, apparently not far away, hurried right into his room. It looked as though the Hokage suddenly had a great burden lifted off of her shoulders. "Naruto," she sighed. "Thank God. You're okay."

"It kinda hurts," said Naruto with a sheepish grin. "I'm… sorry, Tsunade-sama. I failed you."

"Hush," said the Hokage, moving over to him and inspecting his wound. "Don't talk about it."

"I couldn't go through with it," he said as she performed some strange handseals on his scar. He noticed it didn't hurt so much anymore. "I couldn't… go through with the Resengan."

"It's not your fault Uzumaki," said Tsunade.

"No, you don't get it," said Naruto. "I had the chance to take him down… but I couldn't do it. I held back. I hit him where I knew it wouldn't do any grave damage."

Tsunade sat silently at his bedside as the blonde boy slowly grew even sadder. Tears welled up behind his eyes. "I failed… to keep a promise," he said painfully, sobbing. "I'm sorry I failed you."

"Hush, Naruto," said Tsunade, embracing him tightly. "We're just glad you're okay. You had us all so worried. You had me sick with grief. Don't worry about the mission. I just want you to focus on getting better."

"Yes, ma'am."

Not long later, Sakura rushed in with a small box with steam pouring from the lid. She held it out to him tentatively. "Ramen," she said. "I got you some as quick as I could. Please, eat."

"Sakura, you didn't have to do that," said Naruto.

"I wanted to Naruto," she said quietly. She sat down at a chair by his side as Naruto slowly ate his favorite food. It hurt even to eat. Swallowing was too much of a pain, but he ate it anyway. He couldn't bare to look up at Sakura, even though she was right next to him. She was looking at her hands, folded in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," muttered Naruto after a few moments of silence. He let his head droop forward, his bangs rolling over his eyes. Sakura looked up swiftly in shock.

"Sorry?" she asked. "What is there to be sorry for? God, Naruto, we were worried you were going to die."

"I'm sorry I didn't," said Naruto. Sakura looked at him strangely, her eyes pained with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What do you mean you're sorry you're not dead?"

"You must hate me, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. Sakura gasped. "It's okay, if you do. I failed you… I failed to keep my promise."

"What?" asked Sakura. "Listen, Naruto, just rest a bit. You're not making sense."

"I failed, Sakura," said Naruto more forcefully. "I couldn't keep my promise to you. I couldn't bring Sasuke back."

"Be quiet, Naruto," whispered Sakura. "I don't care about it."

"Well I do," said Naruto, starting to cry. "I know how much he means to you. I knew it, and I wanted to bring him back so bad, for you, but I just wasn't strong enough… I failed to bring Sasuke back to you, Sakura."

"Naruto, none of that matters," said Sakura. She threw her arms over the hunched over boy. "I was so worried you were going to die, Naruto. I should be the one who's sorry. I'm the one who asked you to bring him back. I made you promise. It's my fault."

"Please, Sakura," said Naruto. "Don't try to take the blame for this… I knew it would make you so happy if he were back… but even knowing that, I wasn't able to do it. I wasn't able to accomplish my promise. I'm as good as dead."

"No," said Sakura, holding Naruto tighter. "Don't talk like that Uzumaki. Just… don't talk about it anymore, okay?"

"Do you hate me, Sakura?" asked Naruto. Sakura didn't say anything. "Do you?"

"Of course not, Naruto," she whispered, withdrawing and smiling warmly at him. "I could never hate you. You're my best friend."

Naruto looked back at his lap. "What about Sasuke?" he asked. "I-

"I don't care about that anymore, Naruto," said Sakura quietly. "I don't care about any of that. I'm just so happy that you're okay."

Naruto, despite his poor mood, smiled slightly, and Sakura smiled more. "There's the famous Uzumaki smile I remember from before. That's more like it." Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed. "Naruto," she said.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I'm still sorry for not being nicer to you," said Sakura remorsefully. Naruto gazed at her, open-mouthed. "Let me explain," she said quickly. "All these years, I've been totally obsessed over Sasuke. All I've thought about is how to get his attention. All I've done is ignore you."

Naruto looked back into his lap. "But, when I saw you like you were, after you came in with all your injuries, after I had learned you might not survive, I realized something."

"What is it?" asked Naruto, looking up slowly.

"The only guy who's been there every time to help me, always trying to do something for me, or trying to impress me, the only male who's ever gone out of his way at every opportunity for me is you, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto blushed a little.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Sakura gently. "You really are the only person who's cared about me, aren't you? I know now how dumb I was. I was so intent on winning the wrong person that I overlooked to only person that should've been important."

"Me?" said Naruto. "Come on, Sakura. I'm nothing big and fancy. You know there are plenty of guys who would go out of their way for you."

"No," said Sakura. "Just you. Naruto, I'm sorry that I didn't acknowledge you sooner. I won't let it happen again. You are my one and only true best friend." Naruto blushed and twiddled his fingers. Sakura hugged him again, tight, as though in fear that she's never get the chance again.

"Thanks, Sakura," said Naruto in a whisper. "That means the world to me."

The End

It wasn't supposed to be big and impressive or anything. Just a one-shot of an alternate possibility following Sasuke's and Naruto's clash. I left it open for people to decide if their relationship blossoms to more than just closest friends. I very well might write a sequel, possibly longer, following the events after Sakura and Naruto get together. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
